


When a Bond is First Made

by merinxD



Series: The Closest Bond [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweetness, might get a cavity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Makoto have always been fated.</p><p>Written for The Closest Bond series. <br/>Is also a part of marukaprompts on tumblr, requesting baby Makoto and baby Haru cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a Bond is First Made

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited

The nursery is alight with the sound of murmurings and laughter as Mrs Tachibana and Mrs Nanase gaze upon their children from the entry way. In the corner, a large crib can be found that is big enough for a toddler (or two) to lay rest.

A soft make-shift mat spreads across the floor (that is actually a very large hand made blanket). There are dolphins and smaller fish, a whale or three, beautiful shells and textured patterns over each panel of patch work. It is a vibrant sea underworld illustrated on material of blue and green.   
Two children sit side by side, a box of toys to their right. In front of them are smaller versions of their sea animals, plastic and large enough for them not to swallow. 

Makoto’s mother smiles, watching as her son reaches out to his friend. There is a toy in his chubby grasp, and it looks to be a dolphin. The four year old child’s blue eyes widen in response. Haru-chan doesn’t talk as much as her Makoto, but it isn’t from lack of know how. In fact, she has often heard little whisperings from the next room, on the baby monitor. Then, (like always) she will come back in to find complete silence and a pair of glittering blue and green eyes.

Yes, Haru-chan knows how to talk (better than her own son she suspects), but he will only do it for Makoto. 

A loud serious breath releases into the room as Haruka reaches out. He takes a hold of the item with marvelling eyes. Gazing from the dolphin and back up to Makoto, he smiles. 

The woman relishes the sight, especially when her son smiles back ten fold. A small blush covers his cheeks and she can’t help but think him to be the most adorable little person in the world. It is enough to make her want to bundle him close and kiss him all over. 

She doesn’t though, because this sight is much too precious. That, and Haruka does not like his friend being taken away. His own mother thinks that it might be separation anxiety from being so close, so often. Nevertheless, Haruka refuses to play with any of the other toddlers from play group. Makoto made made little friends in a separate group, away from Haru. The raven haired boy refused to engage however, sitting alone on the floor making sure to glare at everyone and every thing. 

"Makoto." He said to his mother, at the time. It caused her to shake her head because she knew  _exactly_ what he wanted, what he always wanted. She should not have been surprised that ‘Makoto’ was her son’s first word. A word that he uses more than any other.

The women are the best of friends whose son’s have been together from their very first year. Haruka used to cry often and was a very restless baby, especially in his first few months. Then Makoto was born and Haru’s mother was so tired and run off her feet. Her son wouldn’t stop crying and wailing so loudly. 

Then she placed him down beside baby Makoto (on a whim) who was only a few weeks old. It didn’t make sense because they were only infants (who couldn’t even focus on faces properly yet), but Haruka stopped crying straight away. He fell asleep and from then onwards Makoto became a permanent fixture. 

"Makoto." Her son had repeated (at the play group), gazing up at her with defiant eyes of blue. He was so young but his eyes were not, just like his little grumpy tone. No, Haru-chan has always been an old soul. 

Needless to say, Haruka was placed in Makoto’s play group and he seemed content again. Mako-chan’s smile grew even more and the toddlers seemed content. 

Whether it is separation anxiety or a little red string, neither woman know. But Haruka and Makoto have always been close, and it is just something that they have learnt to accept. 

Looking at his friend upon the play mat, Haruka’s smile slides. He still looks happy though, and both adults marvel at the way the children stare at each other, like a conversation is taking place without words.

"Makoto." Haruka finally says, his tone is serious like always and he looks to the ground. 

Picking up another toy (a whale), he gazes at it with intense scrutiny. Then, he nods decisively with a look that says:  _This is the one_. Facing his beaming friend the whale is held out, and Haruka says again,

"Makoto." 

The women don’t know what it means, but the brunette certainly does (or so it seems). Makoto takes the small whale and holds it close, he even looks like he is about to cry with joy. 

Without warning, the gentle child launches forward, wrapping his arms around Haruka. 

“ _Haru-chaaan_.” He says (Makoto’s favourite phrase), as they tumble to the ground. 

Haruka frowns a moment before letting a smile crawl into place. The dolphin toy sits within his right hand, the whale in Makoto’s left as the slightly taller boy invades his grumpy friend’s space. 

Neither seem to mind and look very happy in fact. 

The mothers smile too, glancing at each other knowingly. Then, with one last look to their little angels, the women turn back to the hall. 

Similar many times before, when they reach the kitchen small murmurings can be heard over the baby monitor as Haruka finally talks. 

Makoto’s mother shakes her head lightly. She wonders if they will always be like this, and what the future holds. 

“ _Haru-chan_.” She hears Makoto say, as she settles down at the table with an nice cup of tea. “Luff you.” 

There is a short silence before the kitchen is filled with a joint sigh of contentment and large smiles. 

"Luff you." Haruka replies. 

Whatever the future holds for the two of them, Makoto’s mother knows that it will be together. Whether it is coincidence or a tiny red string, she will be there to watch it cultivate and bloom. 

**Author's Note:**

> To request visit 'merinxdboyslove.tumblr.com/ask'


End file.
